


Coffee Run

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Worried Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Donovan. Have you seen Sherlock?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty seven of JWP. Today's prompt was: Show a time where a communication shortcut did more harm than good.
> 
> This is intended to be a prequel to the events in [A Calculation of Risk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7398724) but can also be read on its own.

When Lestrade comes back with coffee, his office is empty. He frowns and steps back into the bullpen. “Donovan. Have you seen Sherlock?”

Donovan turns in her chair. “The freak? He rushed out after you. Said you had a lead.”

Lestrade looks down at the coffee cups in his hands. The coffee Sherlock had asked for. The coffee Sherlock had asked for,  _ knowing _ Lestrade would go get it. 

“Damn it,” Lestrade mutters, and rushes back into his office. There’s papers piled on every available surface;  tax records and cold cases are apparently two things they haven’t quite gotten around to digitizing. Who knows what scrap of information Sherlock got his ‘lead’ from. 

Lestrade starts sifting through the pages, frantically trying to find some clue of Sherlock’s thought process. There’s nothing. No thoughts scribbled in the margins, no exclamation points, nothing that stands out-- Wait. A witness statement from someone named John Clark. And an address circled in pen: some apartment in Islington. Next to it Sherlock has scrawled  _ sspt? _ . 

“You bloody idiot,” Lestrade breathes. Sherlock must have made a connection between Clark and the victims...then decided to send Lestrade on a useless coffee run and go at it alone. 

Shaking his head, Lestrade grabs the file and his coat, then rushes out of the office. “Donovan!”

“Sir?”

“Pull up directions to this address,” he says, tossing the file on her desk as she stands. “I’ll drive, you navigate.”

“What are we doing?” Donovan asks, following him into the lift.

Lestrade looks at her as the doors close. “Saving Sherlock Holmes.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
